The Love Curve
by LalaNur Aprilia
Summary: The sekuel of The Quarterback Love Notes! Sikap Unsui yang cuek selalu bikin Hitomi berusaha sabar, tapi gimana ceritanya kalau ada 'orang lain? Gak mau baca? Yaudah, silahkan!
1. Chapter 1 Prolog

The Love Curve.

.

.

The sequel of The Quarterback Love Notes.

.

.

He's back to get him love

.

.

Chapter 1: The Beginers of All.

.

.

Perhatian! Fic ini memiliki banyak OC dan Unsui itu ya readers… OOC! *semoga nggak…* Nah nah naahh… abis itu fic ini abal dan gaje beuut…

.

.

Summary: Laki-laki masa lalu Hitomi secara tiba-tiba muncul! Apa maksud kedatangan orang itu? Apa Unsui akan diam saja jika melihat Hitomi akrab dengan teman masa lalu-nya itu?

.

.

Happy reading.

.

.

Suatu pagi, daerah Shibuya…

Terlihat sosok gadis manis berambut coklat panjang diikat _ponytail _dan bermata biru tosca di sebuah stasiun menunggu kereta kea rah universitas Enma.

**Lala: Kalo disini ada stasiun Universitas Indonesia, disini ada stasiun Universitas Enma, gak?**

**All: NGGAK!**

**Lala: Mangap. **_**Back to story.**_

Setelah kereta menghampiri-nya, ia segera menaiki kereta itu. Kebetulan masih pagi, jadi belum terlalu banyak yang menaiki kereta itu. Gadis itu duduk di salah satu tempat disebelah sosok laki-laki berambut biru acak-acakan dan bermata hijau _emerald._

"Eh, Hitomi-_chan_."

Gadis itu menoleh kea rah laki-laki di samping-nya. Gadis yang dipanggil Hitomi itu memperhatikan sosok laki-laki itu.

"Maaf. Kau siapa, ya?" tanya Hitomi polos.

GUBRAAAK!

Laki-laki itu jatuh ala anime. Lalu bangkit sambil sweatdrop dan bilang. "Aku teman satu sekolahmu sejak SD. Aku Toushirou Takeru." Kata laki-laki itu –Takeru. *bukan Takeru Yamato, ya!*

"Eh? Oohh… Takeru-_kun._ Apa kabar?" tanya Hitomi dengan senyum manisnya. Takeru hanya memperhatikan Hitomi sambil tertegun.

'Anak ini manis sekali biarpun sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu…' batin Takeru.

Kalian tau apa artinya? Yak. TAKERU NAKSIR HITOMI SODARA-SODARA! MARI TIMPUK DIA SEBAGAI PENDUKUNG UNSUIHITO! *athor ditiban sampah*.

"Hei, kok bengong?" tanya Hitomi.

"Eh? Ah. Tidak. Aku baik. Kau kuliah dimana?" tanya Takeru yang lamunanya terbuyar seketika.

"Aku kuliah di Universitas Enma. Kelas IPA nomor III." Kata Hitomi masih tersenyum tipis.

"Sama, dong. Aku juga kuliah di universitas Enma. Tapi kelas IPS XVII. Kau ikut klub apa?" tanya Takeru tersenyum dengan _cool_(kas)-nya. *Arum-_nee, _pinjem bercandaannya, ya*.

"Aku ikut klub amefuto. Jadi manajer." Kata Hitomi. "Ah, sudah sampai. Ayo turun." Ajak Hitomi yang langsung pergi keluar.

"He, hei. Tunggu!" kata Takeru langsung mengejar Hitomi.

UNIVERSITAS ENMA.

"Ya sudah. Kau kekelas sana." Kata Hitomi langsung bergegas menuju ke _clubhouse _Enma.

"Aku akan mengantarmu. Takutnya kau masih sendirian." Kata Takeru sambil tersenyum. Makin keterlaluan nih anak! *gigit jari*.

"Eh? Gak usah! Pasti Unsui-_kun _sudah datang, kok." Kata Hitomi sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Takeru bingung.

"Siapa Unsui-_kun?" _tanya Takeru.

"Eh? Dia quarterback Enma. Orangnya baik, loh." Kata Hitomi sambil tersenyum. Takeru terdiam.

'Saat kau sebut namanya sambil tersenyum, rasanya sakit! SAKIT, HITOMI! SAKIT!' begitulah batin merana dari seorang Toushirou Takeru *author kebawa suasana*.

"Takeru-_kun?" _

Lamunan Takeru buyar seketika. Ia menatap Hitomi sebentar.

"Sudahlah. Aku akan megantarmu." Kata Takeru lalu berjalan sambil memegang pundak Hitomi.

Hitomi shock. Ia terdiam lalu…

BUAAAAAK!

Yak. Kalian tau?

TAKERU DITONJOK HITOMI SODARA-SODARA! MAMPOS LO! *dihajar*.

"Aduuh… kok aku di—eh? Hitomi?"

Takeru melihat punggung Hitomi menjauh diantara cahaya *ceelah. Puitis amat*.

CLUBHOUSE ENMA.

Hitomi masuk ke _clubhouse_ sambil ngos-ngosan. Kebetulan Unsui juga ada disana. Yang lain memperhatikan Hitomi yang masih ngos-ngosan.

"Kau kenapa Takayama?" tanya Unsui bingung.

"Dikejar setan, ya?" tanya Kotaro. "AMIT-AMIT!" teriak Monta dan Sena berbarengan. Kasian Suzuna ma Riko. Punya pacar cemen kayak gini. Makanya, pilih pacar yang bener! *dilindes*.

"A… aku bukannya dikejar setan… tapi…"

BRAAAAAK!

Belum sempat Hitomi selesai bicara, ada seseorang yang mendombrak pintu _clubhouse_ sampe ancur. Pake kaki pula. Tau kan ini kebiasaan siapa?

"HIEEEE?! HIRUMA-_SAN?!" _jerit Sena yang melihat sosok iblis or akuma or raja dari segala setan ato apalah. Yang penting, itu adalah sosok mantan kapten Deimon Devil Bats dan kapten Saiko *plak!* eh, salah. Saikyodai Wizards.

"You—You-_niichan?!" _tanya Hitomi kaget.

"HAAAA? _NIICHAN?!" _semua anggota Enma shock berat. Iyalah! Masak iya cewek manis nan baik ini adiknya Hiruma or kerabatnya Hiruma? GAK MUNGKIIIIN!

(Hiruma: Mana gua tau! Kan elu authornya!)

(Lala: Salahkan juga Riichiro Inagaki _sensei _sama Yuusuke Murata _sensei _yang bikin identitas lo terlalu misterius -,-)

"Keh, sepupu sialan, kenapa kau ada disini? Bukannya kau di Inggris?" tanya Hiruma sambil mengunyah permen karet bebas gula-nya.

"Eeeh… aku kan Cuma 1 tahun di Inggris. Pastinya disini, dong. Lagipula universitas ini lebih dekat dari rumah." Kata Hitomi sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Eh? Hitomi-_chan _itu sepupumu Hiruma?" tanya Kurita bingung. Dibanding siapapun, hanya Kurita dan Musashi yang paling dekat dengannya dan merekalah teman pertama Hiruma. Tapi Hiruma tak pernah cerita sekalipun. Kehidupan Hiruma memang terlalu misterius.

"Kekeke. Ini menarik. Kalau pertandingan nanti aku akan lebih serius sepupu sialan. Ditambah lagi kemampuan larimu itu." Kata Hiruma meyeringai.

"Hei, aku Cuma sebagai manajer disini, ya!" sergah Hitomi.

"Tch. Tidak menarik. Tapi aku jadi punya banyak data yang mengesankan tentangmu." Kata Hiruma sambil membuka _akuma te-chou-_nya. Hitomi hanya memutar matanya melihat tingkah sepupunya itu. Biarpun seumur, selalu Hitomi yang mengalah.

"Hoo… kau pacaran dengan si biksu sialan itu? Kekekeke." Kata Hiruma sambil mengeluarkan tertawaan khasnya.

Hitomi hanya mendengus. "Ya ya. Memang kenapa?" tanya Hitomi *ato lebih tepatnya nantang* santai.

"Kekeke. Kau berani juga, sepupu sialan." Kata Hiruma sambil menyeringai.

"Memang untuk apa takut padamu?" tanya Hitomi masih santai. Sementara anak-anak lain hanya bisa berpikir 'Banyak kok alasannya.'

"O… oke… langsung saja, sebetulnya Hiruma kesini untuk… memberi salam pada… ee…" kata Mamori yang menjadi penengah pertengkaran saudara itu.

"Hitomi saja Mamo-_neechan" _kata Hitomi sopan.

"Ah. Iya, Hitomi." Kata Mamori.

"Keh. Nah, sekarang kalian punya waktu?" tanya Hiruma dengan nada-nada mencurigakan.

"Eem… sebetulnya tidak…" kata Unsui yang langsung dipotong ucapan Hiruma.

"Kalau gitu, kita latih tanding. BESOK." Kata Hiruma santai.

"EEEH? KOK GITUUUUU?" teriak seluruh anggota Saikyoudai kecuali Agon yang asyik twitteran sama ceweknya dan Banba yang daritadi diem aja plus Taka yang asyik baca buku HarPot ke tujuh. *Lala: Taka! Minjem! *disepaked*.

"Kalau kalian tidak mau, tidak apa-apa." Kata Hiruma pada anggota Saikyodai yang sesaat bernapas lega.

"Tapi gantinya, kalian harus latihan extra dari pagi sampai malam. Kekeke." Kata Hiruma dengan ekor setan mulai tumbuh *he*.

"LEBIH BAIK LATIH TANDING!" kata anak Saikyoudai cepat. Hitomi dan Mamori hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Jadi, tadi kau dikejar-kejar Hiruma?" tanya Unsui masih heran. Hitomi menggeleng.

"Bu… bukan You-_niichan, _tapi…" kata Hitomi terputus.

BRAAAAK!

Pintu _clubhouse_ kembali di dobrak. Dan terlihat sosok Takeru yang lari ngos-ngosan. Yang lain sweatdrop dengan sukses.

"Ah… perkenalkan, ini Toushirou Takeru. Temanku sejak SD." Kata Hitomi.

"S- salam ken-nal. Hah. Hah." Kata Takeru sambil ngos-ngosan. Yang lain Cuma cengo kecuali Taka dan Agon.

"Y… yasudah. Takeru-_kun _ke kelas sana." Kata Hitomi masih sweatdrop.

"Gak apa-apa. Aku tunggu disini aja sampai kau selesai." Kata Takeru sambil memasang senyum _cool_(kas)-nya.

"Eeh? Mak- maksudmu… yaah… terserahlah. Kau memang keras kepala." Kata Hitomi. Akhirnya dia mengalah. "Oke. Aku siapkan keperluan latihan dulu. You-_niichan _gak kekampus?" tanya Hitomi.

"Kampusnya libur. Lagipula aku ingin mengintai kalian. Kekeke." Kata Hiruma sambil pasang seringai iblis. Hitomi hanya mendengus.

"Terserah." Kata Hitomi yang akhirnya pergi.

"Cowok tadi kelihatannya baik pada sepupunya Hiruma. Siapa namanya? Takeru? Seperti namamu saja Yamato." Komentar Taka datar yang kebetulan didengar Unsui.

"Yaah… pasti anak itu naksir sama sepupunya Hiruma." Kata Yamato dengan nada _absolute. _Unsui hanya terdiam mendengar omongan Taka dan Yamato.

"Hei, jangan ngomong gitu! Lagipula sepupunya Hiruma kan—err… siapa namanya?" tanya Ikkyu bego.

"Takayama." Kata Unsui menjawab pertanyaan Ikkyu.

"Iya! Takayama. Lagian, Takayama kan ehempacarehem Unsui-_san." _Kata Ikkyu menengahi.

"Sudahlah. Biarkan saja." Kata Unsui yang langsung pergi ke lapangan. Ikkyu hanya cengok. Taka dan Yamato jadi merasa bersalah. Kebetulan, Hitomi mendengar obrolan mereka. Ia bergumam pelan. Nyaris tak terdengar.

"Apa aku tak sebegitu pentingnya bagimu?"

~~oo00oo~~

Skip Time.

Akhirnya, latihan yang LUMAYAN panjang itu berakhir. Kebetulan, hari sudah siang. Kalian tau apa artinya? Mari kita bernyanyi untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Hari sudah siang, cepatlah bangun, bila tak bangun, hati tak diuntung *author di sumpel topi*.

Ehem. Kok jadi ngaco? Namanya juga genre gado-gado. Tapi tengah-tengah juga gak ada humornya, kok. Cuma pas di awal-awal aja untuk menghibur readers sekalian. *boro-boro ada yang mau baca*. Eh, kenapa malah makin ngocol? Bek tu setori.

"Hoo… latihan yang lumayan keras juga. Kekekeke." Kata Hiruma dengan cengiran khasnya. Mantan anak Deimon dan beberapa anak Saikyodai Cuma bisa membatin 'Bagaimana dengan latihan darimu, hah?'

"_Minna, _nih minumnya. Kalian pasti haus, kan." Kata Suzuna ceria. Monta, Kotaro dan Mizumachi langsung nyerbu Suzuna nyampe botolnya kelempar dan dengan sukses niban palanya Taka.

"Eerr… Hitocchi, aku butuh bantuan…" kata Suzuna pada Hitomi yang baru muncul bawa jatah minuman buat semua anak Enma.

"Iya. Iya. Sebentar." Kata Hitomi sambil berlari kecil. Tak sadar, ia tersandung batu kecil didepan kakinya.

"Hu- huwaa!"

Hitomi memejamkan matanya siap jika wajahnya menimpa tanah. Tapi kok gak sakit, ya? Hitomi membuka matanya perlahan dan ia melihat sepasang tangan menahan tubuhnya agar tak jatuh. Ia menoleh dan ia dapat melihat gurat serius dari wajah Unsui.

Hitomi blushing.

"Ah. Ehm… makasih…" kata Hitomi sambil menjauhkan diri dari Unsui.

"Takayama. Mukamu merah. Kau sakit?" tanya Unsui polos.

"Ah… enggak, kok." Kata Hitomi yang langsung membagikan minuman dan ngacir.

'Haduuh! Kok aku deg-degan begini, siihh?! Jadi salah tingkah, deh. Aarghh!' batin Hitomi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Tanpa disadari, sosok dengan rambut biru acak-acakan memperhatikan kejadian tadi.

'Menarik. Aku tidak akan kalah darimu, Unsui Kongo.'

~~oo00oo~~

Keesokan harinya, Hitomi datang agak siang karena ada perlu dengan dosennya. Saat ia hendak membuka pintu, pintu _clubhouse_ sudah terbuka dan menampikan sosok laki-laki berambut biru acak-avakan memakai seragam Enma dengan nomor 54.

"Ta… Takeru-_kun?!" _tanya Hitomi gelagapan. Takeru tersenyum.

"Toushirou Takeru. Cornerback Enma Fires!"

**To be continue…**

OPPA GANGNAM STYLE *nari-nari Gangnam Style. Ditimpuk*.

READERSSSS! *cium-cium readers. Dibuang*

Hyahahahaha. Bukannya lanjutin The World of Wayang ato The Connect of Two World *yang tinggal sedikiiiit lagi* malah bikin sekuel TQBLN. Ada yang nungguin sekuelnya, gaak? *Readers: Nggak…*

Fic ini, terinspirasi pas sesi sms dengan kak Arum alias - RU. Hehehe. Tengkyu kak… huehehehe. Juga buat temen saya yang ngerti kegilaan saya bikin fic ini. Tapi dia gak niat review. -,- *jdang!*

Sebetulnya nih fic udah dari lama, tapi karena saya mesti lanjutin TCTW lah, TWW, lah, dan saya malah keinspirasi bikin ShinWaka setelah denger lagu Tempat Terakhir-nya Padi, belum lagi bikin adegan flashback di episode 8 TCTW. Nanti dah, hari Jum'at isi pulsa modem, publish nih fic, dan langsung bikin adegan flashback.

Rihan: Hah? Flash mop?

Lala: FLASHBACK!

Rihan: Flashback apaan?

Lala: Menuju masa lalu. Kayak ngeliat mimpi ato kenangan masa lalu. Gitu aja kok lo gak tau. Liat namanya aja udah ketauan, kok. -,-

Yah yah. Yang jelas… UnsuiHito-nya kurang, yak.

Unsui: Adegan aku meluk Takayama aja udah bikin malu, gimana kalo ditambah lagi?!

Lala: Alaah… gak asik lo Sui.

Unsui: Apa gak asik?

Agon: Oooh… jadi gara-gara itu lo gak ngebolehin tuh cewek gak boleh memerankan istri gue di TWW? Pilih kasih lo. Mentang-mentang nge-fans.

Hitomi: Gue juga ogah kali dijodoin ma elu. Gimbal sialan.

Lala: Sifat Hiruma-nya Hitomi muncul, dah -,-

*liat fic atas bawah* Panjang banget, yak?! Maklumlah. Ide ngalir.

Terus, kalo TQBLN make sudut pandang Unsui, sekarang bakal lebih fokus ke Hitomi. Ehehehehehe… terus, nanti mau gue kerjain sampe mereka berdua *nunjuk Hitomi ma Unsui* nikah dan punya anak. Yeey! *tebar confetti*

Hitomi: E… EEHH?! *blushing*

Lala: Gyahahaha. Hitomi malu. Okeh. Si Takeru itu di TQBLN namanya Hayato Takeru, tapi disini gue ubah. Takutnya malah jadi nama pair (AkabaxYamato). -,-…

Ikkyu: Thor. Penjelasan lo panjang amat.

Lala: Yaudah napa sih Yu! Gue authornya jadi, suka suka gueeeeeee…

Hiruma: *tembakin senapan* Udah! Hentikan pertengkaran gak berujung gini! Males gue ditempat engap begini!

Ikkyu: Gak usah tembakin senapan juga! *tutup kuping*

Hiruma: Berani lo tahi lalat sialan?!

Lala: -,- sudahlah. Lupakan iblis dan pawangnya (?) itu. Nah, kalian berdua, tetep disini buat bantuin gue selesain plot fic gaje ini, dan ELO! HIRUMA MA IKKYU!

Hiruma + Ikkyu: *menghentikan aksi saling lempar senjata (?)*.

Lala: Kalian gue hukum buat beresin kamar mandi gue karena udah bikin ribut.

Hiruma: H—

Lala: GAK ADA YANG PROTES!

Ikkyu + Hiruma: *gak berkutik*

Hitomi: -,-

Pokoknya, bagi yang nunggu lanjutannya, saya minta review. Gak review, gak ada chap 2. Hehehe. *jder!*

R E RE, V I VI, E W EW, REVIEW! *gaya Ceriwis. Dibuang ke Kanal Banjir Timur*.

-NurrafaA.

p.s: ahem ahem. Minna san, maaf ya kalau aku ngomong gini, tapi sebetulnya saya mau ganti pair di TCTW jadi OCxOC. Soalnya Yuki-san bilang dia cemburu. Daripada saya dapet keluhan dia, mending saya ubah pairnya aja. Eh. Ta… tapi… lupain aja ya episode 5-nya. Hehehe. *dijotos*.

Oke, maafkan saya kalau author notes-nya kepanjangan. Pis men :x.


	2. Chapter 2 If You Hurt's

The Love Curve.

.

.

The sequel of The Quarterback Love Notes

.

.

He's back to get him love

.

.

Chapter 2: If You Hurt's…

.

.

Ehem ehem. Semuanya yang udah baca chap 1, pasti udah tau kan kekurangan fic ini, yaitu ABAL, GAJEBO, OOC, OC BERSELIWERAN KAYAK AUTHOR PAS MINTA CONTEKAN BAHASA INDONESIA *digetok walkas*, MURAHAN KAYAK ES TEH SEHARGA GOPE-AN YANG SERING DIMINUM AUTHOR PAS ZAMAN KELAS 4, DAN KEJELEKAN LAINNYA. GAK SUKA, OKE!

.

.

Let's begin's.

.

.

"Ta… Takeru-_kun?!" _tanya Hitomi gelagapan. Takeru tersenyum.

"Toushirou Takeru, cornerback Enma Fires."

Hitomi makin gelagapan dan makin bingung. Banyak pertanyaan berkelebat di kepalanya.

"Ke… kenapa kau ada disini?! Memang kau bisa main amefuto?!" kata Hitomi makin gelagapan. Takeru Cuma nyengir.

"Bisa, dong. Aku kan berbakat." Kata Takeru bangga. *halah*.

"Kayaknya tujuanmu bukan Cuma itu, deh." Kata Hitomi sambil sweatdrop.

"Hehe. Karena… aku itu suka padamu. Jadi, aku ingin dekat denganmu." Kata Takeru masih dengan senyum jail-nya.

Hitomi makin kaget. Dia tau itu wajar karena mereka sudah bersama dari kecil. Tapi Hitomi Cuma menganggapnya teman masa kecil biasa, tak lebih. Dan lagi…

Hatinya hanya untuk satu orang…

'Aku harus jawab apa…'

~~oo00oo~~

SKIP TIME SETELAH PERTANDINGAN LATIHAN…

Hitomi hanya melihat dari jauh. Skor pertandingan latihan hari itu sangat tipis. 23 untuk Saikyoudai, dan 22 untuk Enma. Hitomi menghela nafas, lalu bangkit untuk membereskan keperluan latihan.

"Kubantu ya, Hitomi." Kata Takeru yang tanpa basa-basi langsung turun tangan.

"Eng… nggak usah. Aku bisa sendiri, kok." Kata Hitomi sambil membereskan semua alat latihan *termasuk senjata Hiruma yang entah dia mau ngerjain sepupunya dengan membuang senjatanya ke lapangan*.

"Lebih cepat kalau kerja berdua, kan?" kata Takeru sambil pasang senyum yang *sok* keren.

Hitomi langsung membuang muka dan membereskan lapangan yang berantakan.

Tanpa disadari, ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka.

~~oo00oo~~

Clubhouse sudah sepi. Semua sudah pulang dan menyisakan 3 orang disana. Suasana sedang hening-heningnya. Hitomi masih membuang sampah yang diakibatkan kebiasaan anak-anak Enma yang 'ajaib'. Takeru masih ngerapiin rambutnya yang acak-acakan dan emang udah acak-acakan dari lahir, dan Unsui yang masih beresin data dan jadwal pertandingan.

Kayaknya yang kegiatannya gak waras Cuma Takeru doang *di kick Takeru*.

"Unsui-_kun, _pulang, yuk." Ajak Hitomi sambil membetulkan kuncirannya yang selalu menghiasi kepalanya ditambah dengan pita berwarna putih dengan garis biru *yang baca TQBLN pasti tau nih pita dari siapa. Fufufu.*

"Iya. Tunggu sebentar." Kata Unsui sambil membereska barang-barangnya.

Takeru yang gak mau kalah langsung deketin Hitomi dengan muka jumawa *ih*.

"Hitomi, aku juga ikut, yaa?" pinta Takeru.

"Eh? T… tapi…" kata Hitomi ragu-ragu.

"Kalau mau ikut, tidak apa-apa." Kata Unsui sambil berlalu pergi. Hitomi Cuma diam.

"Hoho. Jadi kita pulang bertiga, nih?" kata Takeru dengan muka santainya. Hitomi menghela nafas.

~~oo00oo~~

DI TENGAH JALAN…

"Waahh… ternyata daerah ini gak terlalu banyak berubah. Sudah berapa tahun gak lewat sini." Kata Takeru norak sambil ngeliat kesana-kemari. Hitomi masih blushing menahan malu dengan tingkah Takeru sedangkan Unsui masih cuek.

"Hitomi, rumahmu masih yang dulu, kan?" tanya Takeru dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Iya, masih. Kenapa?" tanya Hitomi polos.

"Kapan-kapan aku main kerumahmu, ya." Pinta Takeru.

"Kau ini, kayak anak kecil saja." Kata Hitomi sambil tertawa kecil.

Hitomi dan Takeru asyik mengobrol soal masa lalu mereka. Unsui hanya memperhatikan mereka.

'Memang wajar kalau Takayama senang bersama-nya. Mereka kan teman dari kecil, sudah lama saling kenal. Kalau dibandingkan denganku… aku kan tidak tau apa-apa.' Batin Unsui.

~~oo00oo~~

"Sudah, ya. Sampai sini saja. Rumah kalian masih jauh, kan?" kata Hitomi sambil membuka gerabng rumahnya yang tidak terlalu tinggi.

"Enggak, kok. Rumahku tinggal belok sana." Kata Takeru sambil menunjuk kea rah belokan di pertigaan depan.

"Sudah, ya. Sampai besok." Kata Hitomi sambil menutup pintu rumahnya.

Hening diantara Unsui dan Takeru.

"Siapa namamu? Unsui, ya?" tanya Takeru memecah hening.

"Iya." Kata Unsui singkat. Takeru memperhatikan Unsui dari atas sampai bawah.

"Kau suka pada Hitomi?" tanya Takeru lagi.

Kali ini Unsui hanya diam. Unsui memang sadar dia suka pada Hitomi, Hitomi juga pernah bilang kalau Hitomi juga suka padanya. Tapi Unsui juga masih bimbang.

"Aku dengar, kau pacaran dengan Hitomi. Apa benar?" tanya Takeru dengan senyum sinis-nya.

Unsui masih dia. Tapi akhirnya dia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Sudah kuduga. Memang dari sikap Hitomi terlihat jelas kalau dia memang menyukaimu. Tapi lihat saja, akan kubuat dia berpaling hati padaku."

Unsui hanya terdiam karena perkataan Takeru tadi. Akhirnya Takeru pergi duluan meninggalkan Unsui yang masih terdiam.

"Terserah kau saja."

~~oo00oo~~

Memang benar apa kata Takeru. Setiap hari Takeru terus berusaha mendekati Hitomi. Unsui hanya bisa memandang dari jauh biarpun hatinya ingin sekali melakukan sesuatu. Tidak hanya diam saja.

"Gak apa-apa kalau sepupu sialan itu makin dekat dengan si slebor sialan itu?" kata sosok set—eh, maksudnya sosok jangkung dengan rambut _spike _pirang dan _piercing _di telinga runcing-nya.

Unsui hanya menghela nafas. "Entahlah. Bagiku, asal dia bahagia sudah cukup." Kata Unsui masih berusaha tenang.

"Kekeke. Kau itu gak berbakat menyembunyikan suara hatimu. Terlihat jelas kalau kau bohong." Kata Hiruma dengan seringai penuh kemenangan.

"Jadi aku harus bilang apa agar kau senang?" kata Unsui mengalah.

"Bicara sejujurnya. Hanya itu saja." Kata Hiruma yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Unsui yang masih berpikir.

~~oo00oo~~

"Hitomi, selamat pagi!" sapa Takeru saat ia sampai di _clubhouse._

"Ah, Takeru-_kun. _Selamat pagi." Sapa Hitomi ramah.

Takeru mendekati Hitomi. Takeru masih terdiam sambil memperhatikan Hitomi.

"Ada apa Takeru-_kun?" _tanya Hitomi bingung.

Takeru tidak menjawab. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hitomi. Perlahan namun pasti, wajah Takeru makin mendekat.

Greek…

Hitomi langsung melirik kea rah pintu. Disana terlihat Unsui yang terdiam menatap mereka. Unsui hanya terdiam dan menunduk. Ia mengepalkan tangannya seolah menahan amarah. Ia lalu pergi meninggalkan _clubhouse. _Hitomi menatap Unsui yang makin menjauh.

'Maaf…'

~~oo00oo~~

SAAT SELESAI LATIHAN SORE…

Unsui berjalan meninggalkan _clubhouse. _Kebetulan saat itu dia melihat Takeru yang bersender di tembok gedung sekolah.

"Bagaimana? Aku tepati janjiku, kan?" kata Takeru dengan nada menantang. Unsui hanya dia menunduk. Ia membuka mulutnya seolah ingin bicara.

Saat itu, Hitomi kebetulan mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Ia lalu mendengarkan percakapan mereka dengan seksama.

"Aku Cuma ingin bilang… jaga dia baik-baik." Kata Unsui.

Hitomi kaget mendengar perkataan unsui, tapi dia tetap mendengarkan.

"Hee… cepat sekali kau menyerah." Kata Takeru santai.

"aku hanya… tidak ingin jadi penghalang baginya." Kata Unsui sambil berlalu pergi.

Hitomi terduduk mendengarkan perkataan Unsui. Dia tidak percaya Unsui bicara seperti itu. Tapi ia juga tak bisa menyangkal. Perlahan titik air menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

"Kejam… Unsui-_kun _kejam…"

**To be continue…**

Lala: *liat fic atas-bawah. Tepar* HOGYEAAAH!

Hitomi: Teganya Lala-_chan _bikin aku begini -,-

Lala: Gyahahaha. Mangaap…

Oke, makasih yang uda review chap 1. Sudah kubales lewat PM, ya.

** .Aum, Yuki Sasaki, **dan **Misaki TheBestGirl. **Makachii!

Juga…

-ru: Gyahahaha. Tumben gak login, kak. Iya, saya emang ndak kreatip. XP *jder!* Err… ini udah seimbang belom? Hoho. Gimana yaa? Liat aja nanteee! XD Ini udah apdet. Maaf abal XP *plak!*

Maaf beneeeer ya kalo abal. Soalnya saya bikin gak nyampe satu jam. Kepepet ma drumband -,-

Sementara ini, saya mau konsen dulu ke TWW sama fic ini. Dukung saya, yaa…

Keep read this ugly fic! Jaa ne!


	3. Chapter 3 Insident in Ghost House

The Love Curve.

.

.

Chapter 3: Insident in Ghost House.

.

.

.

Perhatian! Yang udah baca chap 1-2 pasti udah tau kejelekan nih fic, kaan? Nah, kalo udah tauu… kejelekan nih fic adalah TYPO'S, GAJE, MURAHAN, ABAL, DAN AWUT-AWUTAN!

.

.

Review?

.

.

~~oo00oo~~

Hitomi masih saja menangis di dekat pintu _clubhouse. _Ia tak percaya, orang yang paling dia percayai bisa berkata hal seperti itu.

Hiruma hanya diam mendengar apa yang terjadi dari balik loker. Otak pintarnya mencoba mencari cara terbaik.

"Hiruma-_kun, _kau sedang apa?" tanya Mamori yang mendadak muncul disampingnya.

"Berisik, Manager Sialan! Aku sedang berpikir!" kata Hiruma sakartis. Setelah beberapa menit, Hiruma langsung menyeringai seram.

"A… apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, sih?! Dan, kenapa Hitomi-_chan _menangis?" tanya Mamori kebingungan.

"Kekeke. Kau tidak perlu tau."

~~oo00oo~~

Besok paginya, Hitomi melangkahkan kaki-nya ke universitas tempat dia menuntut ilmu dengan lemas. Ia masih memikirkan kejadian kemarin. Kata-kata Unsui masih mendengung di telinganya.

'Aku hanya ingin bilang… jaga dia baik-baik.'

"AAARGH! KENAPA MASIH KUPIKIRKAN SAJA, SIIH! AYO _MOVE ON! MOVE ON, BAKAAA!_" teriak Hitomi sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Mama, itu kenapa?" tanya seorang anak kecil sambil menunjuk Hitomi.

"Hush, jangan diliat! **ITU PASIEN TAMAN LAWANG YANG LAGI DI RAZIA!" **kata sang ibu. Hitomi langsung pundung.

Oke, garing. _I know._

Kembali ke cerita.

Hitomi hendak memasuki kelas-nya sebelum terdapat suara…

_TENG NONG…_

"_YA-HAA!"_

Hitomi langsung shock mendengar suara yang amat dikenal-nya itu. Hitomi langsung mendongak ke arah _speaker _yang entah kenapa bisa ada disana.

"_BAGI SELURUH ANGGOTA TIM AMERICAN FOOTBALL ENMA FIRES, SEGERA BERKUMPUL DI CLUBHOUSE ENMA FIRES! TERLAMBAT SATU DETIK, AKAN MENDAPATKAN JACKPOT! YA-HA!"_

"_MOU! HIRUMA-KUN!"_

"_KEKEKEKEKKE!"_

_PIK!_

Akhirnya, pemberitahuan chaos itu berakhir menyisakan hening di seluruh koridor. Hitomi yang langsung tersadar dari shock-nya (?) segera berlari meminjam kecepatan cahaya Eyeshield 21 menuju _clubhouse _Enma. Jangan salah! Dia masih sayang nyawa!

CLUBHOUSE ENMA FIRES

"You-_niichan _ngapain, sih?! Semua orang di koridor jadi kaget, tau!" omel Hitomi pada sepupunya yang lagi ketawa iblis.

"Err… Hiruma-_san, _ada apa, ya? Aku sedang ada ujian praktek 'Mengubah burung _lovebirds _jadi kalong (?)', nih…" kata Sena melas. Sena… Sena… mau-maunya kamu disuruh neglakuin praktek aneh macam itu -,-

"Kekeke. Kita bakalan Uji Nyali!"

KRIK-KRIK.

HYUUSH…

HENING.

"APAAAA?!"

"JADI KAU MENYURUH KITA DATANG KESINI DALAM WAKTU 30 DETIK HANYA UNTUK UJI NYALI?! AKU NYARIS SAJA DIBUNUH MISS YUMI, TAU! DASAR GAK SMART!" teriak Kotaro lengkap dengan 'extra kuah' *keinget sesuatu pas drumband -,-*

"Kekeke. Yang membantah, bakal tau akibatnya." Kata Hiruma sambil mempersiapkan AK-47. Semua langsung merinding disko.

"Oke, oke. Memang kita mau uji nyali dimana? Kuburan Shinryuji?" tanya Unsui masih nyante.

"Kekeke. Boleh juga, sayangnya bukan." Kata Hiruma dengan seringai khas-nya.

"Jadi?" tanya Unsui. Semua mulai mencium masalah.

"Kita akan uji nyali di rumah hantu ujung perumahan." Kata Hiruma dengan seringainya.

"APUAAAAH?!"

_This is a nightmare._

~~oo00oo~~

Mau tau apa yang ada di depan mereka semua?

Serius mau tau?

.

.

BENERAN MAU TAU?!

(Lama lu!)

Oke, oke.

.

.

Di depan mereka, terdapat rumah besar yang sudah berlubang karena lumut dan itu merupakan pelapukan apa hayoo?

Eh? Kok nyasar ke pelajaran IPA?! Balik ke cerita!

Intinya, rumah itu sudah rusak ato istilah kampungnya BOBROK!

"Hi… Hiruma-_kun, _kau… yakin?" tanya Mamori masih menatap rumah hantu itu dengan muka pucat.

"Nghaa~ jadi kita bakal menemui makhluk sejenis Hiruma disini?" tanya Mizumachi dengan polos-nya.

"Kau mau mati ya perenang sialan?!" ancam Hiruma dengan suara horror. *maaf. Saya gak tau julukan Hiruma buat Mizumachi.*

"Oke, kita tentukan dengan undian."

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"You-_niichan, _kau serius?" tanya Hitomi sambil menatap nomor undian.

"Kekekeke. Ya serius lah! Makin lama otakmu mengalami abrasi, ya." Kata Hiruma masih pasang seringai.

"Emang pantai, apa." Kata Hitomi sambil pasang tampang -,-

"Hitomi dapat nomor berapa?" tanya Takeru sambil liat nomor undiannya.

"Nomor dua. Memang kenapa?" tanya Hitomi jutek.

"Waah… pas dong. Aku juga nomor dua." Kata Takeru girang dan muka berseri-seri kayak abis cuci muka pake sabun Nivea for Men. *heh*.

"Yaa~ siapa yang dapat nomor 1?" tanya Suzuna girang. Padahal di hatinya udah berdoa supaya Sena yang dapat nomor undian-nya.

"Aku." Kata sebuah suara dibelakang Suzuna. Suzuna melirik.

Sosok tinggi menatapnya datar.

"Eh? SuiSui nomor 1?" tanya Suzuna.

"Iya." Kata Unsui santai.

"I… ya… oke." Kata Suzuna.

Hitomi menatap Unsui dari jauh, Unsui juga ikut menatap Hitomi. Saat pandangan mereka saling beradu, mereka saling membuang muka.

~~oo00oo~~

"Yaa~ SuiSui, disini seram ya…" kata Suzuna masih celingukan.

"Hm." Kata Unsui singkat. Kayaknya dia udah kebal sama setan, deh.

Mau tau keadaannya? Mereka berdua lagi ada di ruangan super gelaaap… dan suasana horror. Mereka saling memegang senter. Masing-masing satu.

"SuiSui merasa tempat ini menyeramkan gak, sih?" tanya Suzuna sambil celingukan dengan wajah pucat.

"Hm." Unsui hanya menjawab singkat.

"SuiSui ini ekspresinya ditaruh dimana, sih?" gumam Suzuna.

"Kau bilang sesuatu?" tanya Unsui sambil berbalik kea rah Suzuna.

"Aah… enggak, kok. Hehehe." Kata Suzuna nyengir.

Mendadak Suzuna merasakan tangan dingin memegang bahu-nya. Reflex Suzuna berteriak dan memegang lengan Unsui.

"KYAAAAA!"

~~oo00oo~~

"KYAAAAAA!"

Hitomi dan Takeru kaget mendengar teriakan yang membahana keseluruh ruangan itu.

"I… itu suara apa?" tanya Takeru dengan suara bergetar.

"Kau ini penakut sekali. Aku saja tidak takut." Kata Hitomi yang memimpin jalan didepan. "ngomong-ngomong, ada sesuatu dibelakangmu." Kata Hitomi sambil menunjuk pundak Takeru.

"GYAAAAAAAA!" Takeru langsung ngibrit saking takutnya.

"Hahaha. Hei, aku Cuma bercanda!" kata Hitomi sambil mengejar Takeru. Hitomi sampai didepan lorong kejadian Suzuna berteriak itu. Mata Hitomi membulat.

Hitomi melihat Suzuna yang memegang tangan Unsui karena ketakutan. Hitomi masih terdiam. Tubuhnya bergetar.

Unsui menoleh kea rah Hitomi.

"Eeeh… Takayama…" kata Unsui terputus. Hitomi langsung berbalik pergi.

"Takayama! Tunggu!" kata Unsui sambil mengejar Hitomi yang berlari menjauh. Anak-anak Enma yang lain hanya memperhatikan. Hiruma yang melihat semuanya dari cctv laptopnya hanya bisa mendengus. "Tch."

~~oo00oo~~

RUMAH HITOMI…

Hitomi menangis sejadi-jadinya di kamarnya. Relung hatinya malah semakin sakit.

'Memang kenapa sih hatiku malah sakit begini… sebelumnya gak sampai begini…' batin Hitomi diantara isak tangisnya.

Hitomi menganbil gunting di laci mejanya, kemudian melihat wajahnya. Ia menatap rambut panjangnya. Memang sayang merusak rambut yang sudah dijaganya selama bertahun-tahun…

Tapi ini demi kepuasan hatinya.

CKRES…

Pita warna putih dengan garis biru yang selalu ia kenakan jatuh bersama dengan helaian rambut Hitomi.

Membawa serta beribu-ribu kepedihan hatinya.

**To be continue…**

Lala: Fuuh… Rih.

Rihan: *maenan FB* Yo?

Lala: Gue ngetik kayak dikejar setan, ya.

Rihan: Hahaha.

Disuatu tempat…

Hiruma: Accho!

Lala: Rih, ada Agon, tuh. Pake baju maid.

Rihan: MANA?!

Lala: Tuh.

Agon: *nyamperin* Ape? *liat Rihan* Hee… siapa gadis imut nan manis ini?

Rihan: KYAAA! *pingsan*

Lala: -,- Agon, tanggungjawab!

Agon: Haa? Iya iya… *gendong Rihan Wedding Style. Kabur*

Lala: Bhuahahaha. Gaje dasar. Yaudah, saya gak mau nyolot, saya Cuma minta review! Gak ada review, gak ada chap 4. Hehehe.

Makasih buat Misaki TheBestGirl yang udah saranin adegan ada yang pegang tangan Unsui. Harusnya itu Cuma gossip, eeh… malah begini -,-

Well, review?

Rihan: *muncul sambil pegang tisu*

Lala: nape lo?

Rihan: Gue kaget pas Agon gendong gue.

Lala: Hoho. Gak Cuma itu aja. Akaba! Sini!

Akaba: *dateng ogah-ogahan* Apa?

Lala: *bisik*

Akaba: Hah? Ogah!

Lala: Please Haya…

Akaba: *angguk. Melesat sambil bawa Agon yang udah pake jas*

Rihan: Eh? Ada apaan, nih?

Agon: *mendadak puitis* Sinar matamu bagai rembulan… wajahmu secantik bintang yang menerangi malam, senyum manismu tak akan bisa kulupakan _belleza_ *ini diajarin Marco*

Rihan: *mimisan. Pingsan*

Lala: -,- Agon, bawa pulang gih.

Agon: Haa? Terserah lo dah. *gendong Rihan wedding style (lagi)*

Frakle: *pacarnya Rihan orang Pakistan* WOY! NGAPAIN LO?! PACAR GUE NIH!

Agon: SAPE LO SAPA GUE?! SETERAH GUE, DONG!

Frakle: NANTANG LO?!

Agon+Frakle: *adu jotos*

Lala: -,- Rihan pasti kaget direbutin 2 cowok ganteng. Eh gak deh. Satunya lagi _The Beast. _-,-

Unsui: Sape yang lo maksud?

Lala: Sodara lo. Eh, maksud gue…

Kita lewat adegan Unsui getokin Lala pake patung Buddha.

Rihan: *bangkit liatin Agon ma Frakle adu jotos. Pingsan lagi*

Hitomi: Yaudah, karena author ma charanya sama-sama kerasukan gembel, kita semua Cuma minta REVIEW! Gak lebih, oce?

Lala: *tereak pake TOA* YANG ELU MINTA CUMA CINTANYA UNSUI—UMPH! *dibekep kertas ramalan nasib*

Hitomi: *blushing akut*

Arum: Alaah… semuanya pada kerasukan gembel nih! -,-

Lala: *liat Author's room* Liatin tulisan gue jadi pengen kencing, Rih. Gantiin gue ngetik. *kabur ke WC*

Rihan: Nulis apa?

Lala: Sesuka lo! *ngacir*

Rihan: Bodo,ah! Loh? Mana Agon?

Frakle: Kok malah nyariin dia -,-

Lala: Huahahha. Tabah udeeeh…

Review?

p.s: A/N ini khusus buat temenku yang nge-fans banget ma Agon XD

OMAKE…

"Pak Yadi! Udah keluar!" kata Hiruma masih make _headset._

"Iye, dah. Rencananya berhasil, gak?" tanya bapak-bapak memakai pakaian satpam dan berkumis lebat. Lho lho lho. Kayaknya saya kenal sosok ini.

"Tch. Gak berhasil. Tuh cheer sialan terlalu _over acting." _Kata Hiruma masih jengkel.

"Yo wes lah. Saya nganterin anak-anak pulang dulu." Kata bapak-bapak tersebut sambil kabur dengan motor Yamaha X 1 dan dibelakangnya beberapa adek kelas Lala membonceng.

Ooh… rupanya yang jadi setan adalah satpam sekolahnya Author! Pantesan mendadak pak Satpam ngilang gak tau kemana! Ternyata di culik Hiruma…

p.s: Buat yang nungguin cerita ini, maaf. Buat yang nungguin kelanjutan chapter ini juga maaf. Saya lagi hiatus menjelang UTS. Yo wes. Saya mau belajar dulu ma piaraan saya ini *nunjuk Rihan*

Rihan: APA KATA LO?! *injek-injek Lala pake sepatu berduri kayak di Spongebob*

Lala: HUWADHOOW! AMPUN RIH! SENGAJA! EH MAKSUD GUE…

Riku: Si Lala kempes, dah -,-

Lala: EIIIIT! BIARPUN GUE HIATUS, GUE TETEP MINTA REVIEW! HWUADHOW! RIH! AMPUN RIH! HARI SENEN GUE JAJANIN Y*PI CHOCO GLEE, DEH!

Rihan: *masih injek-injek Lala*


	4. Chapter 4 Wanna Be My Mine?

The Love Curve.

.

.

Chapter 4: "Wanna Be My Mine?"

.

.

Perhatian!  
Ancur, Gaje, Abal, Kepanjangan, *tampung ide sebanyak-banyaknya saat UTS (tindakan tidak baik. Jangan ditiru!)*, OOC *oh pasti!*, OC *iyalah! Emang Hitomi disini siapa?!*, dan banyak lagi deh!

.

.

Don't like, don't read.

.

.

~~oo00oo~~

Hitomi terus menggunting rambut panjang sepunggungnya hingga menjadi pendek sebahu. Ia memperhatikan pantulan dirinya di cermin. Matanya menjadi sembap. Ia tak bisa berhenti menangis. Berkali-kali otaknya menyuruh air matanya berhenti. Namun sepertinya hati dan otaknya tidak sejalan.

Otaknya terus bertanya 'Kenapa aku menangis? Tak ada yang perlu di tangisi.' Sayangnya hatinya tidak berkata seperti itu. Kalaupun iya, mungkin akan terasa pahit seakan dipaksa.

Hitomi menatap pita putih dengan garis biru kesayangannya. Ia hendak melemparnya keluar jendela kamarnya, tapi hatinya tak sanggup. Tangannya seolah tak bisa bergerak. Seakan bukan dirinya yang mengontrol tubuhnya. Akhirnya ia urungkan niatnya.

Hitomi duduk di tepi jendela kamarnya. Meski ia masih terisak, tangisnya berangsur-angsur berhenti. Ia menghapus jejak air matanya. Tak ingin ibunya melihatnya menangis. Ia menatap pita kesayangannya yang selama ini menghiasi rambutnya. Memang setelah ini ia tak akan memakainya lagi, tapi ia masih ingin menyimpannya entah kenapa. Hitomi bersender di tepi jendela kamarnya dan menatap langit.

"Apa aku bisa melupakanmu? Aku ingin melupakanmu, tapi kenapa tidak bisa?" lirih Hitomi.

Hei, mungkin memang sudah takdirmu untuk mengisi relung hati-'nya'.

~~oo00oo~~

Hitomi berjalan menuju kampusnya dengan wajah murung. Matanya menatap kosong jalanan seakan tidak memperdulikan apapun. Kemarin ibunya menanyakan soal rambutnya yang dipotong, tapi Hitomi tak mau menjelaskannya.

"Hei, ada apa pagi-pagi sudah murung," sapa seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut coklat madu yang di cepol dua. Hitomi tersenyum pada gadis itu. Dia Chieko, teman satu kelas Hitomi.

"Chie-_chan, _selamat pagi." Sapa Hitomi ramah.

"Huum… dilihat dari wajahmu sepertinya kau ada masalah. Memikirkan ujian yang akan datang?" tanya Chieko. Eh, itu mah yang dipikir author! *jder!*

"Ah, nggak kok. Aku sedang tak ada masalah apa-apa. Tenang saja." Kata Hitomi ceria. Padahal Chieko tau itu senyum ceria yang dipaksakan.

"Jangan bohong. Ayo, jujur saja, gak kuberitahu siapa-siapa, kok," bujuk Chieko dengan wajah memohon. Hitomi Nampak berpikir.

"Janji kau gak kasih tau siapa-siapa?" selidik Hitomi. Chieko mengacungkan 2 jari.

Hitomi lalu menceritakan semuanya dari awal. Kedatangan Takeru, juga masalahnya dengan Unsui. Hitomi terlihat sangat sedih.

Chieko mendengarkan dengan sepenuh hati. Akhirnya Chieko tersenyum seolah mendapat pencerahan *halah*.

"Kau gak bisa melupakannya, benar kan?" tanya Chieko memastikan.

"Iya. Padahal aku sudah gak ada apa-apanya lagi dengannya." Kata Hitomi. Chieko tersenyum.

"Itu artinya, kau sangat menyukainya. Bahkan lebih mencintainya. Kau sendiri pernah bilang padaku kan kalau hati kita tak bisa dibohongi?"

Hitomi merenung mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu. Gadis bercepol dua itu memang benar. Tapi, kenapa?

"Kau ingin melupakannya, tapi tidak bisa. Kau ingin membuang jauh-jauh kenanganmu bersamanya dari pikiranmu, tapi hatimu sama sekali tak menginginkannya. Itu yang namanya perasaan. Diluar terasa sakit dan ingin hati melupakannya tapi memori itu tak pernah terhapus meskipun berusaha. Kalau mau dipertimbangkan, kuberitahu satu hal. Tanyakan apa maksud perkataannya. Bila sudah jelas, kau minta maaf padanya. Hanya itu saja." Jelas Chieko. Hitomi mengangguk. Dalam hati, ia membenarkan apa yang dikatakan gadis bercepol dua itu.

"Sudah waktunya pelajaran. Ayo masuk ke kelas." Ajak Chieko yang disambut anggukan Hitomi.

~~oo00oo~~

Kelas telah selesai. Sekarang sosok berambut coklat pendek berdiri di depan pintu sebuah ruangan kecil. Sebetulnya ia juga bingung kenapa dia kesini. Hari itu saja latihan tidak ada. Kenapa dia malah kemari?!

"Apa kususul ke rumahnya saja, ya? Tapi kan gak sopan… apalagi dia Cuma berdua dengan adiknya. Bisa-bisa aku diapa-apain sama adiknya… haduuh! Dilemma banget, sih!" keluh Hitomi kesal sambil menggaruk tembok.

"Mama, itu kenapa?"

"Ini jadi pelajaran untukmu agar sekolah tinggi-tinggi."

(Inspirasi dari salah satu episode Spongebob).

"Tapi, kalau gak kucoba gak bakal tau. Oke! Ku susul saja ke rumahnya!" kata Hitomi dengan semangat Fruitaman *he*

"Susul ke rumah siapa?"

Hitomi menoleh ke arah suara yang begitu _familiar _di telinganya. Kalau telinganya tidak salah…

Yup. Di belakangnya sudah berdiri sosok Unsui yang menenteng tas sekolahnya yang sudah ia pakai sejak masih SMA. Hitomi berdiri kikuk.

"Eeehh… _anno… _boleh aku bicara sesuatu denganmu, Unsui-_kun?" _tanya Hitomi ragu sambil memainkan jarinya.

"Mau bicara apa?" tanya Unsui masih tetap kalem.

"Itu… apa waktu itu, kau serius?" tanya Hitomi menunduk menatap tanah yang ia pijaki. Terlalu takut untuk melihat mata lawan bicaranya sekarang.

"Serius apa?" tanya Unsui tak mengerti.

"Eh… eee… itu, lho. Waktu kau bilang 'jaga dia baik-baik' itu." Kata Hitomi masih menunduk.

Unsui diam menatap Hitomi. "Kau… dengar?" tanya Unsui tak percaya.

"Eeeh… itu… sebenarnya gak sengaja kedengaran, habis waktu itu aku berdiri di dekat pintu, sih. Ahaha." Kata Hitomi ketawa garing.

Hening diantara mereka.

"Jadi… kau serius?" tanya Hitomi masih menunduk.

Unsui masih terdiam memikirkan apa yang harus ia jawab. Hatinya ingin mengatakan 'tidak', tapi bagaimana kalau Hitomi tak berpikir sama dengannya.

"Iya." Kata Unsui. Hitomi kaget mendengar jawaban Unsui yang 'langsung' seperti itu. Hitomi tetap berusaha tenang.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hitomi.

"Aku… tidak bisa bilang…" kata Unsui. Hitomi menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang siap menangis kapanpun.

"Kenapa…?"

"Eh?" Unsui agak kaget mendengar suara Hitomi yang bergetar.

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu dengan mudahnya?! Padahal kau sendiri kan yang bilang kalau kau suka padaku?! Kau ini empermainkanku, ya?!" tanya Hitomi dengan suara yang di tinggikan.

"Takayama, aku…"

"Apa?! Kau mau bicara apa lagi?! Sudahlah. Gak peduli!" kata Hitomi sambil berbalik pergi.

"Takayama! Aku… kalau kau mau dengar penjelasanku, sebetulnya aku juga gak rela berkata begitu."

Hitomi menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh ke arah Unsui. Tidak rela? Maksudnya?

"Maksudmu… apa?" tanya Hitomi tak mengerti.

"Waktu itu, aku hanya… iri melihat kau dekat dengan Toushirou, setiap kali ada di dekatmu, aku hanya merasa seperti penganggu saja. Makanya aku… menjauhimu karena itu." Kata Unsui sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Hitomi masih mematung tidak percaya. Mulutnya setengah terbuka seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Apa kau… serius?" tanya Hitomi.

"Iya…" kata Unsui lirih. Hitomi berbalik arah kea rah Unsui yang masih memalingkan wajahnya.

"Maaf, ya. Aku… sudah salah sangka. Harusnya, dari awal aku mendengarkan penjelasanmu. Kalau begitu kan, tidak perlu sampai begini." Kata Hitomi sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Unsui menghela napas dan tersenyum. Ia mengacak rambut Hitomi.

"Hei! Aku bukan anak kecil!" protes Hitomi. Unsui hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Hitomi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa rambutmu jadi begitu?" tanya Unsui heran.

"Ah, ini… ceritanya panjang. Hahaha." Kata Hitomi sambil tertawa watados.

"Ohh… yasudah. Ayo pulang." Ajak Unsui sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Hitomi terdiam menatap tangan Unsui.

"Err… untuk apa?" tanya Hitomi polos.

"Kau gandeng tanganku. Kalau kau hilang, nanti aku yang repot." Canda Unsui. Hitomi tertawa lepas. Ia lalu menggandeng tangan Unsui.

Hitomi tersenyum hangat. Memang benar apa kata Chieko. Hati seseorang sama sekali tak bisa di bohongi. Sama seperti dirinya sekarang.

Tapi akhirnya, hatinya menyatu kembali. Hati yang ia sambungkan bersama orang yang paling dia sayangi—bukan. Yang paling dia cintai.

~~oo00oo~~

3 TAHUN KEMUDIAN…

Hitomi bersandar di tembok sebuah toko. Sekarang dia ada di pertokoan Deimon tanpa tau apa-apa. Dia baru sekali kesana. Jadi dia agak lupa dengan tempat ini.

"Takayama!"

Hitomi menolehkan pandangannya ke arah sosok yang berjalan mendatanginya. Hitomi tersenyum padanya.

Unsui terdiam menatap Hitomi. Hitomi yang biasanya berdandan tomboy sekarang memakai kaus putih panjang dan _legging _putih. Tak lupa pita kesayangannya menyemat di kepalanya.

"Ada yang salah dengan dandananku?" tanya Hitomi.

"Tidak, kok." Kata Unsui kalem.

"Mau apa? Tau-tau disuruh datang kesini." Tanya Hitomi penasaran. Iyalah! Sapa juga yang gak penasaran kalo kita lagi asyik melakukan sesuatu terus disuruh datang ke sebuah tempat tanpa disebutkan untuk apa tujuannya.

"Eeeh… eee… kita pergi kesana dulu, yuk." Ajak Unsui sambil menunjuk asal tempat aksesoris yang waktu itu di kunjungi Suzuna dengan Hitomi *aslinya sih Hitomi yang diseret*

"Mau apa?" tanya Hitomi polos.

"Eeeh… eee…" Unsui bingung harus jawab apa.

"Kita ke taman saja, yuk." Ajak Hitomi. Unsui hanya mengangguk.

TAMAN SUGIYAMA *Bu Ono! Pinjem namanya bentar, yak! #heh*

"Sudah lama gak kesini." Kata Hitomi.

"Dulu kau pernah kesini?" tanya Unsui.

"Iya. Sama You-_niichan _dan Takeru-_kun. _Karena terlalu dekat, You-_niichan _sampai melototin Takeru-_kun." _Kata Hitomi.

Hening sejenak.

Sebetulnya sih, Unsui niatnya mau ngeramal *plak!* eh, salah. Mau ngelamar Hitomi. Gara-gara gak tau caranya jadi dia diajarin Agon yang _playboy _cap kaki tiga *he*. Giliran latihan bener dan gak gugup, eeeh… sekarang nyaris lupa sama apa yang di praktekin kemaren. Mungkin gegara terlalu lama sama Sena jadinya begitu. Eh? Apa Unsui yang EMANG gak bisa ngadepin cewek, yak? Kalo Agon, sih, maen setut aja. NAH LHO NAH LHO NAH LHO. JADI NYAMAIN UNSUI MA AGON LAGI, NIH!

Ehem. Balik ke cerita.

Jadi inti masalahnya, Unsui gak bisa ngomong langsung ke Hitomi. Jadi? Reaksi khas murid sekolah khusus laki-laki kalo kata pelatih Sendoda. Ngomong basa-basi nasi padang basi *ha?* dulu. Hahahaha.

"Takayama. Kan… kita sudah lulus, nih. Nanti rencananya, kau mau ngapain?" tanya Unsui. Basa-basi mulai. *author nyiapin _popcorn*_

"Aku juga gak tau, sih. Unsui-_kun _sendiri gimana?" tanya Hitomi balik.

"Aku juga sebetulnya gak tau."

Hening.

Mampus lo Sui. *jder*

"Yang jelas, sih… nanti aku ingiiin sekali menikah dengan cowok yang sangat kusayangi!" kata Hitomi sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hm? Oh, begitu."

Hening lagi.

"Takayama, kalau boleh, aku ingin ngomong sesuatu." Kata Unsui agak terputus.

"Mau ngomong apa?" tanya Hitomi.

"Eh, itu… kau mau kan dilamar oleh cowok yang kau sukai?" tanya Unsui sambil menatap lekat mata biru Hitomi. Hitomi yang kikuk hanya menjawab "Eh… iya… begitulah."

"Sampai sekarang, kau belum menemukan lelaki itu, kan?" tanya Unsui masih menatap lekat mata Hitomi. Hitomi terpaku. "Eh… belum, sih…"

"Kalau begitu… aku boleh, kan… melamarmu." Kata Unsui singkat.

Hitomi terdiam mendengar perkataan lawan bicaranya ini. Hitomi menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu. Akhirnya ia mendongakan wajahnya dan tersenyum manis sebagai jawaban.

Unsui mengecup pelan kening Hitomi dan tersenyum.

"Cieeeee… prikitiew."

Yak para pemirsa. Adegan tadi TERLIHAT JELAS oleh seluruh pengungjung taman. Tukang bersih-bersihnya aja ikut-ikutan joget Gangnam Style *ha*

Unsui dan Hitomi? Jangan ditanya. Mereka udah blushing akut.

THE END.

Mau tau apa aslinya kata-kata yang diajarin Agon ke Unsui? Ini dia:

"Aku tau aku bukan pujangga yang pandai merangkai kata, aku juga bukan pangeran yang bisa memberimu mawar untuk menghias dirimu. tapi aku hanya ingin katakana aku mencintaimu. Apa kau bersedia menerima lamaranku yang sederhana ini?"

Gak mungkin kalo diucapin Unsui, yak? Emang! Huahahahha! Biarlah. Kalo kata walkas ane, kata-kata boleh beda, tapi tujuan sama. Ghuahahahaha. *disumpel Koran*

Bales-bales repiyu.

Buat Misaki TheBestGirl sudah dibales lewat PM.

Juga…

Scarlett Anderson: Thank you repiyunya. Hoho. No problem, kok… tapi gantinya lo mesti jajanin gue Ale-ale di kantin. Hohohoho *dibejegbejeg*

Eh?

Abis?

Tamat?

Musnah? *eh*

ABIIIIIIIIS?! *gegulingan di pojok*

Dan akhirnya readers, setelah saya melewati gurun Sahara, mendaki gunung Everest, menyebrangi Sungai Nil, membelah Laut Merah, melewati langit ketujuh *halah*, akhirnya… UTS *SIALAN* ITU UDAH BERAKHIR, SODARA-SODARA! MERDESA!

Nilai saya bagus-bagus, lho… *gananya*

Makasiiiih sebesar-besarnya buat reviewer saya yang paling setia, Misaki TheBestGirl! Muah muah muaaah! *tebar kisu. Dihajar*

Eiiit! Ini gak bisa dibilang selesai! Nanti saya bakal bikin 2 chap omake khusus buat Misaki TheBestGirl dan Scarlett Anderson yang udah bantuin saya. Maaf kalo adegan lamarannya ngaco gini, ya. Maklum. Anak SD.

Saya ngerjain fic ini gak sendiri. Saya ditemenin lagu kesukaan saya, _I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing, You'll Be In My Heart,_ *lagu ini yang membantu saya juga untuk membuat adegan pelamaran diatas. Sankyu buat Phill Collins-_sama! You'll the rock guys! _Plus, _Be Free! _Juga saya ditemenin ma ponakan saya yang imuth-imuth, yang lucu-lucu yang lagi terbaring di kasur saya sambil megang botol susu ditangannya. Eh? Itu mah sama aja sendiri. -,-a

Oke, mari kita liat… NABATI RICHOCO TIME BREAK! *plak*

Maksud saya, AUTHOR TIME BREAK!

Lala: Fuuuhh… akhirnya TLC tamat juga… makasih udah nemenin gue ya, Rih.

Rihan: No Problem. *maenan FB*

Lala: -,- kapan sih elo berhenti maenan FB. Nilai UTS lu jeblok tau gak.

Rihan: HUSH! ITU AIB!

Lala: Gimana UN lu nanti kalo nilai matematik lu aja li—

Rihan: *injek-injek Lala* Sekate-kate lu ya!

Lala: AMPUN, RIIIIH!

Riku: La, kok pendek banget gini, sih.

Lala: Maap… soalnya ide banyak-banyak runtuh sudah gegara ulangan matematik, bahasa ma IPA yang udah bikin otak gue kayak kremes udang -,-Va

Unsui+Hitomi: *blushing liat adegan diatas*

Lala: Bhuahahahha! Mantep udaaaah!

Frakle: *ngorek-ngorek bangke kecoak di pojok*

Rihan: Frakle ngapain?

Frakle: *diem aja*

Lala: Inallilahi! Tuh kecoak malang banget nasibnya di koyak-koyak ma Frakle!

Sena: Dia lebih khawatir sama kecoaknya.

Takeru: *muncul dari genteng* Huahahahhaha! *tawa jahat*

Lala: ! *kabur ke Shinryuji. Nyolong jimat pengusir setan* PERGI KAU SETAN JAHAT! *tempelin jimat kertas di jidat Takeru*

Takeru: *jadi vampire*

Hitomi: -a *lepasin jimatnya. Injek-injek Takeru*

All: *standing applause*

Hiruma: *muncul naek pesawat Jet lewat jendela kamar Lala*

Lala: INALILLAHI, EMAKNYA GAJAH SUMATRA KELINDES TRUK! HEH, JURIG KENEH! ETA JERING NGAPAIN, SIH?! BIKIN RIWEUH AJA TAU, GAK?!

Hiruma: Heh, emang situ siapa? Ngatur-ngatur ea aja.

Lala: Situ yang siapa! Ea yang punya nih rumah, kok!

Riku: Ini kenapa pada ngomong Sunda semua sih? -,-

Lala+Hiruma: DIEM AJA LO, INCU KURIP!

Riku: *mundur 10 langkah dari Lala ma Hiruma*

Lala+Hiruma: *masih adu mulut pake Bahasa Sunda*

Hitomi: Ini kenapa pada gaje semua, sih? -,-a

Suzuna: Yaudah, kita minta review ya dari reader-_tachi _sekalian!

Lala: Kalo gak review, jenengan semua bakal tau akibatnya. Ngikngikngikngikngik…

Suzuna: Maksudnya, kalo gak review gak bakal ada omake-nya.


	5. Chapter 5 The Chaos Wedding

The Love Curve.

Omake 1: The Chaos Wedding.

Makasih berat buat tiga orang ini:

**RaraNaura LoveCookies **yang udah ngobrol ma saya dan menyebabkan saya nge-rampok toko buku dan menjadi readers setia saya selama ini… *nangissambilmaenankukudipojo k*

**Scarlett Anderson **alias **RiehanRih Blackheart **karena dia udah nge-galau dan menyebarkan lampu Phillip di otak saya. Bhuahahaha. *diinjek pake sepatu berduri *again*

**Arumru. Kuroi –ru **yang dengan setia nge-gaje di sms sama saya. Sampe penuh tuh konten percakapannya. XD

Ah, ya. Disini akan ada 2 lagu istimewa. Kalian semua tebak, ya! XD

Oke, mulai aja ceritanya. _ROLLING! AND… ACTION!_

~~oo00oo~~

**Aku bermimpi  
Dirimu, diriku, akan bertemu  
Di malam ini  
Kau datang kau bawa bunga terindah**

Hitomi hanya memilin rambut pendeknya. Sejak tadi ia disuruh ibunya menata rambutnya agar lebih rapi, tapi dia tidak mau. Memang dasarnya orangnya cuek.

"Hitomi, ayo cepat! Sebentar lagi teman-temanmu datang, lho!" teriak ibunya dari bawah.

"Iya, _kaa-san." _Kata Hitomi singkat. Ia masih menatap cermin didepannya. Ia beralih kea rah berbagai foto yang terpampang rapi di raknya.

Ia melihat foto itu satu persatu. Salah satu foto menampikan dirinya dan sosok lelaki dengan gurat iblis sedang mengacungkan jari '_peace_'.

Ia berbalik ke arah foto disebelahnya. Terpampang sosoknya sedang tersenyum manis dan disebelahnya terdapat sosok cowok berambut biru acak-acakan. Itu foto saat Hitomi masih SD.

Hitomi kembali melihat foto lain. Ada berbagai macam foto. Saat Hitomi masih TK, baru masuk SMP, bahkan foto jahil Hiruma yang memotretnya saat tidur dan mencetaknya dan membuatkan pigura dan dipajang di rak Hitomi. Bahkan ia sengaja meng-_copy_nya agar bisa disebarkan ke orang-orang terdekatnya.

Hitomi tersenyum tipis mengingat kenangan saat ia masih kecil. Ia melihat 2 foto didepannya. Salah satu foto berpigura kayu saat ia masih dengan setia menggunakan kaus hitamnya dan celana ¾ dan topi hitam kesayangannya. Foto itu belum terlalu lama. Saat ia baru lulus SMA.

Ia berpaling ke foto berikutnya. Ia tersenyum melihat foto itu. Foto yang menampikan sosok manis berambut coklat pendek dan disampingnya sosok laki-laki sedang tersenyum tipis dan merangkul pundaknya. Hitomi menerawang ke jendela.

'Aku sama sekali tak menyangka bisa sampai kesini.'

**Oh pangeran dimana kamu  
Aku ingin bertemu  
Yang aku ingin hanyalah dirimu saja, hanyalah cintamu sayang  
Kembalilah kepadaku  
Jangan kau pergi tunggulah sebentar saja Kita kan bersama lagi  
Seperti disaat kita satu…**

~~oo00oo~~

Sesosok—*dipelototin Agon* Err… maksud saya… dua sosok yang memang gak jauh beda *yaiyalah! Orang kembar, kok!* sedang duduk membelakangi. Kalut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Yang satu lagi diem ngeliatin cermin, yang satu lagi nge-sms orang sambil maki-maki 'sampah sampah!' lah, situ sendiri sampah, neng.

Unsui—demikian namanya sedang memperhatikan adiknya yang nge-rutuk-rutukin HP-nya. Entah ngerutukin hapenya ato orang yang nge-sms-in dia.

"Oy, Unko-_chan! _Pake baju yang bener! Bikin malu aja!" kata Agon masih nge-maki-maki semua benda disekitarnya. Nah, lho. Mulai gila lagi nih orang.

Unsui Cuma memakai kemeja putih dan jas putihnya dia sampirkan begitu saja di bahunya. Akhirnya Unsui memakai jasnya biarpun gak dikancingin *sumpah. Kayak Hiruma aja*

"Oy, Unko-_chan! _Orang ngomong didengerin!" teriak Agon sambil nempeleng Unsui yang masih diem. Nih orang gak sopan banget ma kakak sendiri *author gak sadar diri*

"Kenapa?" tanya Unsui masih datar. Kayaknya dia udah biasa begini, kali.

"Udah disuruh pergi tuh sama sampah kurus itu (baca: Hiruma)! Sana pergi!" kata (atau tepatnya usir) Agon.

Unsui Cuma menghela napas dan beranjak pergi sebelum adik kembarnya itu makin ngamuk tea.

~~oo00oo~~

Unsui melangkah agak cepat. Dia terlalu lama bengong tadi, jadinya terlambat.

Kalian tau ini hari apa? Bukan… bukan hari Jum'at! Tapi hari Minggu—eh salah! Hari ini Unsui ma Hitomi MERRIED! *joget. Author stress*

Lupakan.

Unsui melihat ke jam tangannya *sejak kapan Unsui punya jam tangan?! Sekarang, itu adalah kuasa author~ tralala~ (geje)*, sudah jam 13:16! Udah telat 16 menit!

Langkah Unsui terhenti saat ia melihat sosok bertopi, namun terlihat jelas kalau rambutnya berwarna biru. Rasanya ia sudah tak asing dengan sosok itu.

"Hari ini, eh?"

"Kau…"

"Yap. Ingat denganku?"

Sosok bertopi itu melepas topinya. Terlihat jelas iris _emerald-_nya yang tajam dan terlihat mengintimidasi.

"Toushirou,"

"Ya. Kau masih ingat, ya."

"Maaf, aku sedang buru-buru. Jadi, aku permisi." Kata Unsui beranjak pergi dan ditahan Takeru.

"Kau mau pergi begitu saja, eh?" tanya Takeru masih dengan tatapan dingin dan nada mengintimidasi.

"Oke, apa maumu?"

Takeru hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Aa… mauku gak banyak, hanya satu hal saja yang mau kutanyakan padamu, bila ada seseorang yang menentang hubungan kalian bagaimana?" tanya Takeru masih dengan tatapan dinginnya.

Hening sejenak. Unsui Nampak berpikir. Jujur saja, dia bukan tipe pemikir yang baik.

"Maaf, aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu." Kata Unsui seadanya. Takeru kembali menatapnya dengan sinis tapi Unsui diam saja. Dia sudah terbiasa ditatap begitu entah oleh Hiruma atau Agon yang emosinya sudah naik.

"Kau ingat saat aku bilang suka pada-'nya'?" tanya Takeru menatap kosong jalanan di depannya.

Unsui hanya diam mulai mengerti. Sayangnya ia tak tau maksud pemuda berambut biru acak-acakan didepannya ini.

"Yah… masih." Kata Unsui menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan pemuda dihadapannya ini.

"Kau mengerti kenapa aku mengatakan itu?"

Unsui makin diam. Ia semakin tak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh lawan bicaranya itu.

"Kalau kau mau bicara, jangan setengah-setengah. Orang tidak akan mengerti." Kata Unsui masih dengan nada datarnya.

"Kalau aku boleh jujur, itu karena aku benci padamu."

Unsui menatap orang didepannya. Benci? Apa salahnya pada orang ini? Jawabannya, tak ada.

"Kenapa kau bisa membenciku? Aku tak melakukan apapun padamu."

"Memang kau tidak merasa melakukan apa-apa karena kau memang tak punya salah. Tapi saat Hitomi menyebut namamu, aku jadi kesal! Kalian berdua baru saling kenal saat semester kedua di universitas, kan? Dan Hitomi juga langsung memanggil namamu, sedangkan aku?! Aku saja saat baru kenal dan setelah 3 tahun kedepan masih dipanggil 'Toushirou-s_an' _olehnya. Tidak adil, kan?" kata Takeru dengan tatapan dingin sedingin es.

Hening sejenak diantara kedua pemuda sepantaran ini.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Unsui.

"Tidak hanya itu, aku yang sudah susah payah memberikan perhatian padanya hanya dianggap sahabat olehnya. Hanya… sahabat kecil biasa. Tak lebih." Kata Takeru dengan suara parau. Nyaris tak terdengar. Takeru menata Unsui dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. "Kau sudah mengerti sekarang, kan? Cara pandang Hitomi padaku dan padamu terlalu jauh."

Unsui berusaha menahan emosinya sejak tadi, dan mungkin sudah tak bisa ia tahan sekarang. Unsui menghela nafas panjang dan berkata singkat.

"Dulu pernah ada orang yang berkata padaku, perasaan tak bisa dipaksakan. Singkatnya, bila Takayama menganggapmu teman biasa, kau tidak punya hak untuk mengubah perasaannya. Sekarang, permisi." Kata Unsui dan langsung beranjak melewati Takeru.

Takeru bersandar di tembok belakangnya dan menghela nafas.

"_But it's time to face the truth, I will never be with you. Sayonara, _Hitomi."

~~oo00oo~~

"Hitocchi, SuiSui kemana, sih?" tanya Suzuna mulai panik sendiri. Yang lain juga mulai khawatir.

"A… aku mana tau…" kata Hitomi. Terlihat jelas di wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Kekekeke. Kayaknya seru, nih." Kata Hiruma malah gak nyambung.

"Kau ini ngaco saja Hiruma-_kun! _Gak liat kalau Hitomi-_chan _khawatir?!" bentak Mamori.

"Gak apa-apa, kok Mamo_-neechan… _aku… Cuma…" kata Hitomi terputus sebelum ada orang yang mendobrak pintu gereja. Terlihat sosok Unsui yang bercucuran keringat dan nafas terengah-engah.

"Maaf… aku terlambat." Kata Unsui dengan nafas tak beraturan.

Hitomi menatap Unsui dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ia menghampiri Unsui dengan berjalan perlahan.

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan manis dilayangkan Hitomi pada Unsui. Unsui memegang pipinya yang ditampar Hitomi. Unsui terdiam menatap Hitomi yang terisak didepannya.

"Bodoh… aku khawatir, tau! Kau itu kemana saja, sih?!" kata Hitomi di sela isak tangisnya.

Unsui mengusap rambut Hitomi dengan lembut membuat Hitomi melirik sedikit kea rah pemuda beriris _onyx _itu.

"Maaf. Aku membuatmu khawatir." Kata Unsui pelan—seperti berbisik.

"Tidak apa. Sudah kumaafkan, kok." Kata Hitomi tersenyum manis.

Unsui meraih wajah wanita beriris biru itu dan mengecup bibirnya singkat.

"_Arigatou, _Hitomi."

Hitomi menunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya. Unsui memanggil nama kecilnya, bukan 'Takayama' seperti biasa.

Disinilah awal dari semua suka dan duka.

~~oo00oo~~

3 BULAN KEMUDIAN…

Hitomi terbangun perlahan membiarkan sinar matahari menyilaukan matanya. Ia melirik ke ranjang sebelahnya. Sudah kosong. Unsui pasti sudah bangun. Pikirnya.

Hitomi mendadak merasa kepalanya pusing dan perutnya mual. Akhir-akhir ini ia sering merasa pusing dan mual di pagi hari. Sudah berapa kali Unsui menanyakan keadaannya, tapi Hitomi tetap bilang kalau dia baik-baik saja.

"Hitomi, kau sudah bangun?"

Hitomi menoleh ke arah pintu. Terlihat sosok Unsui yang masih memakai kaus hitam dan celana panjang.

"Kau gak apa-apa? Wajahmu makin pucat saja." Kata Unsui sambil duduk di samping Hitomi.

"A… aku sehat, kok. Aku baik-baik saja! Kau sendiri kok gak kerja?" tanya Hitomi. Sekarang Unsui dengan resmi menjadi pelatih tim amefuto Shinryuuji Naga. Oke, jangan ditanya bagaimana bisa. Yaahh… bayangkan saja sendiri -,-a

"Kalau kau begini mana bisa aku meninggalkanmu." Kata Unsui sambil mengusap rambut Hitomi.

"Aku beneran gak apa-apa, kok… mungkin Cuma…" kata Hitomi terputus. Ia langsung menutup mulutnya dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Kalau boleh jujur, Unsui agak khawatir dengan keadaan Hitomi yang kurang sehat. Akhir-akhir ini juga Hitomi sering muntah-muntah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Unsui saat Hitomi baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"A… aku baik-baik saja, kok… hehehe." Kata Hitomi dengan senyum dipaksakan.

Handphonenya di meja berdering. Terlihat di layar handphonenya nama sepupu 'tercintanya' itu.

"Halo, You-_niichan?"_

"_Kekeke. Sepupu sialan, suaramu lemas sekali. Kenapa? Dapet?"_

"Apaan, sih?! Memang You-_niichan _tau apa soal dapet, hah?!"

"_Kekekekekeke!"_

Unsui sweatdrop dengan sukses mendengar pertengkaran kedua sepupu itu.

"_Kekeke, sepupu sialan. Kalau kau mau tau, kau itu paling nggak juga hamil. Aku tau dari manager sialan itu. Yasudah, aku mau menantang si mancung sialan itu main poker. Sampai jumpa, sepupu sialan. Jangan shock kalau tau-tau aku jadi billionare! Kekekeke."_

Telefon tertutup.

Hening sejenak.

"YANG BENAR SAJA!"

T.B.C

**TIME TO BACOT(S).**

READEEEEEEEEEEEERS! *terjang readers. Dibuang.*

Maaaaaf banget saya telat apdet. Abisnya saya mulai dikekang seabrek tugas, PR, dan kegiatan eskul sebelum semester 2. Dan saat semester 2 itulah saya akan mengubah penname saya ini dari LalaNurrafa GemasangkalaOke menjadi Nurrafa Chimarae. Abisnya Gemasangkala itu nama kelompok Marching Band saya dan saya bukan anak Gemasangkala lagi. Tapi biarlah. Itu adalah kenangan terindah *ceelah*

Ngomong soal kenangan terindah, 2 lagu yang saya pakai adalah Jangan Pergi dari _Princess_ dan _You're Beautifull_ dari James Blunt. Itupun Cuma bagian terakhirnya doang yang dinyanyiin Takeru :3. Abisnya cocok aja sama suasana hati Takeru yang ditinggal Hitomi :3

Oh, ya. Author jadi ingat akan temen author. Pas lagi pelajaran olahraga author baru nyadar, ternyata yang baris dibelakang Rihan itu cowok dan… BOTAKNYA SAMA KAYAK UNSUI! Cuma tampang tuh anak blo'on -blo'on gitu, deh… pas selesai olahraga aku bilangin aja ke Rihan kalau dibelakangnya itu mirip banget Unsui dan entah kenapa malah ngelantur ke chara Eyeshield yang lain. -,-

Daaan… tunggu tunggu tunggu. WARNA MATA UNSUI TUH _ONYX, _KAN?! KALO SALAH, BILANGIN KE AUTHOR GAJE SATU INI, YAA!

Dan maaf kalo jadinya begini. SAYA BIKIN DENGAN KEMAMPUAN ANAK SD KELAS 6!

Saya berterimakasiiiiiih banget sama FFn karena saya menjadi Author disini, nilai bahasa saya yang awalnya jelek (banget) sekarang mulai membaik dan buruknya adalah temen saya nanya mulu kalau ada PR Bahasa Indonesia terutama bikin prosa -,-a Tapi seneng banget nilai prosaku baguuus! :D Ternyata ada juga manfaatnya ngetik di laptop emak selama ada waktu *itu sekarang. Dulu mah tiap hari*

Oke, maaf saya gak nulis adegan ijab Kabul (?)-nya. Maluuu… 0/0

Tadinya mau sekalian ngapdet TWW, tapi doku saya yang satu kembali di pake buat tugas sekolah. Yaahh… macem nge-_print _hal-hal gak jelas gitu, deeeh…

Dan kayaknya, omake 1 ini panjaaang banget ya. -,-a kayaknya ini gak pantas disebut omake, tapi bab tambahan. :P

Oke, oke, endingnya emang maksaaaa banget ya. Maklum. Anak kelas 6 SD yang bahkan gak bisa nyari diagram lingkaran. Padahal saya suka matematika… *pundung*

Ditambah lagi, Unsui kayaknya OOC berat, ya -,-a

Nah, jadi ceritanya Hitomi hamil nih yaa… terus saya awalnya mau bikin anaknya kembar gitu, secara Unsui juga kembar, kaann? Tapi readers setuju gak nih? Kalo gak, tulis aja mau kalian apa. Tapi cukup jenis kelaminnya apa. Kalau namanya saya udah tau… *MAKASIH KAK ARUUUUUM! #dihajar* Nanti saya tampung dan dibicarakan dengan anggota PPKI *plak* Maksud saya, saya pikirkan baik-baik dan saya hitung hasilnya.

Nah, cukup jelas, kan? Oke, pokoknya… BUDIDAYAKAN REVIEW DAN PENCET BIRUBIRU DI BAWAH INI DENGAN BERGAIRAH! *digampar temen*


	6. Chapter 6 The Family Live's

The Love Curve.

By Nurrafa Chimarae

Omake 2: The Family Live's, The Days of the Borning.

~~oo00oo~~

Yo semua! Ketemu lagi sama Author ingusan kacamataan satu ini!

Makasih ya semua yang udah review selama ini! ^w^

**Arumru. Kuroi –ru, RaraNaura LoveCookies, Guest-kun, **dan **Guest. **Meski si Guest ini nge-flame saya, saya terima, kok. Tapi lain kali jangan pakai kata-kata kasar, ya. Nanti dibenci semua author atau reviewer di FFn, lho. Dan saya bukan nyumpah, Cuma memperingatkan aja, ya. Dan kamu udah SMP kan Guest? Mestinya kamu bisa lebih dewasa, dong. Jangan pakai kata-kata kasar ke yang lebih kecil. Okee? *senyum malaikat* Tapi gak apa-apa, saya terima reviewmu, kok. Dan makasih udah suka sama nih fic abal ini! Dan maaf kalau sikapku lebay. Setiap orang bebas mengekspresikan diri, kan?

Dan untuk Guest-kun, kamu mau nge-review atau ngajarin aku IPA? Kalau yang kedua, ajarin lagi, dong. Lumayan buat UN *geplak* oke, oke. Makasih udah ngasih tauin! Tapi udah terlanjur, ndak apa-apa, yaa? Plotnya udah keburu nempel, nih :P Kalau mau, coba lepasin, dong *jeger! Jeger!*

Oke, sekian balas-balas review ini. Silahkan nikmati cerita yang gak ada nikmat-nikmatnya ini! *buka tirai*

~~oo00oo~~

6 bulan berlalu sejak saat itu, hari-hari berlalu seperti biasa. Hanya saja, Cuma Hitomi yang merasa terbebani. Sudah 6 bulan terakhir ini Hitomi jadi lemas. Yak, seperti pagi ini.

Hitomi terbangun dari tidurnya. Sinar mentari pagi menyilaukan matanya. Ia duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Ia mengelus perutnya yang mulai membesar dan merintih kesakitan.

Ia bangun perlahan dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan keluar kamar. Ia membuka perlahan pintu kamarnya. Ia berjalan menuju dapur dan melihat sosok bermata _onyx _sedang duduk di meja dan menulis sesuatu.

"_Ohayou, _Unsui-_kun." _Sapa Hitomi. Unsui menoleh sedikit kea rah Hitomi yang tersenyum kecil. Meski wajahnya pucat, masih tetap terlihat manis.

**(Nur: Aiihh… Sui, pikiran lo itu…)**

**(Unsui: *blushing* Yaudah sih! Kan elu yang bikin!)**

**(Nur: Eh? Iya, sih ya. Aahh… **_**whatever…)**_

"Kau sedang buat apa?" tanya Hitomi lalu duduk di samping Unsui.

"Hem? Kumpulan _trick play. _Setelah berpikir 2 kali, akhirnya selesai juga." Kata Unsui. Hitomi memperhatikan kertas itu dengan seksama.

"Kau itu benar-benar bukan tipe pemikir yang baik, ya. Kalau formasi seperti ini, lebih baik kalau pakai _fake _di awal, lalu…" kata Hitomi panjang-lebar. Hitomi diajarin apa ya sama Hiruma sampe kayaknya dia berbakat jadi quarterback…

**(Hiruma: Kekeke! Si biksu sialan itu kalah sama sepupu sialan!)**

**(Nur: *mulai naik darah* Heh, **_**jurig keneh! **_**Plis deh, jangan gangguin cerita gue! *lempar Hiruma ke ujung pandang* Phew. Untung gak gue lempar sampe ke lokasi penyerangan OPM. Bersyukurlah Hiruma!)**

Hening sejenak. Suasana betul-betul hening hingga saking heningnya author gak bisa bedain suara hening dibanding suara panci gosong.

"Ukh…"

Suara rintihan kesakitan Hitomi memecah keheningan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Unsui masih dengan wajah dinginnya meski tersimpan raut khawatir di wajahnya.

"Aku gak apa-apa, bayinya Cuma menendang saja, kok." Kata Hitomi sambil mengelus perutnya perlahan.

Unsui mengacak rambut Hitomi. Hitomi hanya mendengus karena meski sejak kecil tak terima diperlakukan seperti tadi.

"Mau kubuatkan teh?" tanya Hitomi pada Unsui. Belum sempat Unsui menjawab, Hitomi sudah pergi menuju dapur dan memasak air. 'Dasar.' Batin Unsui.

~~oo00oo~~

Suara ribut terdengar didepan rumah. Meski samar, terdengar percakapan diluar.

"Hei, apa gak apa-apa kita datang hari begini?"

"Kita mana tau kalau belum mencoba!"

"_Mi… minna, _jangan terobos dulu…"

Karena penasaran, Unsui membuka pintu rumahnya dan terlihat Sena, Suzuna, Monta, Riku, Mizumachi, Kotaro dan Kurita. Hening sejenak sebelum orang-orang tersebut (baca=Sena DKK) ketawa garing.

"Ki… kita mengganggu, ya?" tanya Riku sopan sambil meringis.

"Hm? Tidak, kok. Kalian mau masuk?" tawar Unsui. Yang lain diam berpikir dan akhirnya mengangguk saja.

"Unsui-_kun, _diluar ada si—eh, kalian ternyata. Apa kabar?" sapa Hitomi saat melihat teman-temannya masuk. Beberapa pasang muka dungu.

"Yaa~ halo Hitocchi! Apa kabar?" tanya Suzuna ceria. Seperti biasa.

"Kabar baik. Tumben kalian kesini. Ada apa?" tanya Hitomi.

"Eh… _etto, _kita kebetulan lewat, kok." Kata Sena sambil mengusap belakang lehernya. Khas Sena banget.

"Oohh… begitu. Yasudah, ayo masuk! Aku baru buat teh, lho." Ajak Hitomi.

Hitomi mengambilkan cangkir teh untuk teman-temannya dan dibantu Suzuna.

"Hmm… teh-nya enak, MAX!" kata Monta yang mukanya merah gegara kepanasan. Makanya, tiup dulu pake terompet! #eh?

"Ngomong-ngomong, kayaknya rumah ini berantakan, ya." Komentar Kotaro sambil menyesap teh-nya.

"Nghaa~ kau sendiri gak sadar diri padahal kamarmu sudah bau kura-kura begitu." Kata Mizumachi polos dan menyebabkan perang dunia ketiga berlangsung dengan suksesnya.

"Yaa~ Hitocchi gak punya waktu membereskannya, ya?" tanya Suzuna sambil memberikan cangkir teh pada Sena #cieee*author disumpel*

"Eh? Yaa…"

"Akhir-akhir ini kondisinya sedang tidak sehat." Kata Unsui mengerti kalau Hitomi juga susah ngomongnya.

"Ooohh begitu… eh, gimana kalau kita bantu beres-beres? Lagian kita juga gak ada kerjaan hari ini." Saran Riku.

"Ide bagus, MAX!" kata Monta sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya dan disambut anggukan setuju dari yang lain.

Setelah menghabiskan teh mereka, mereka mulai membantu Hitomi beres-beres. Riku naik ke loteng dengan maksud membersihkan debu disana. Saat Riku membuka pintu loteng, Riku langsung shock.

"Unsui-s_an, _kok banyak senjata disini?" tanya Riku masih sweatdrop.

"Hem? Ah, ini salah satu rumahnya Hiruma." Kata Unsui anteng. Anak-anak Enma yang lain sweatdrop.

"Tapi kenapa ditinggal disini?" tanya Riku masih menatap loteng dengan takjub.

"Iya, biar sekalian jaga rumah. Kalau ada maling, bisa langsung ditembak!" kata Hitomi watados. Yang lain sweatdrop-nya makin akut.

~~oo00oo~~

Setelah menjelang siang, seluruh mantan anggota Enma pamit pulang menyisakan hening diantara Unsui dan Hitomi.

"Kenapa? Kok bengong?" tanya Unsui menyadarkan Hitomi dari lamunannya.

"Tidak, aku hanya berharap kalau anak kita nanti bisa memiliki teman sebaik mereka." Kata Hitomi tersenyum tipis dan mengelus perutnya. Unsui tersenyum tipis dan mengajak Hitomi masuk ke rumah.

~~oo00oo~~

3 bulan berlalu setelah itu, kandungan Hitomi sudah mulai mendekati waktunya melahirkan. Harusnya sih Unsui menjaganya, tapi Hitomi yang memaksanya agar tetap melatih anggota Shinryuuji dengan alasan dia sudah baik-baik saja. Omongan yang gak bisa dipercaya memang…

Sore itu, Hitomi berniat membeli berbagai kebutuhan. Yaah… selain itu bisa jadi hiburan karena dia sudah jarang pergi keluar rumah.

SKIP TIME.

Hitomi berjalan santai setelah pergi ke mini market. Ia membeli beberapa bahan makanan. Ia melihat langit sore yang berwarna jingga kemerahan. Teringat saat dulu mereka masih di Enma. Berlatih dibawah langit sore seperti ini sudah menjadi hal biasa bagi mereka.

Dia memiringkan wajahnya dan tersenyum mengingat seluruh kenangan saat masih di universitas.

Saat Hitomi sedang asyik-asyiknya melihat langit sore, lengannya ditarik oleh seseorang kearah sebuah gang sempit.

Sosok tersebut melempar Hitomi ke sudut gang. Untung Hitomi mampu menyeimbangkan gerakannya.

"Hei, kau siapa sih?! Dasar gak sopan! Kalau aku sampai keguguran memang kau mau tanggung jawab?!" omel Hitomi.

"Heh, kata-katamu seperti tak mengenalku saja." Kata sosok tersebut.

"Eh?" Hitomi tercengang. Ia merasa kenal pada suara tersebut.

Sosok hitam itu memperlihatkan wajahnya. Iris _emerald _yang terlihat jernih itu menatap manik _blue sapphire _Hitomi dengan tajam.

"Ta… Takeru-_kun…"_

"Hmm… setelah pergi dengan orang lain lupa dengan orang yang menyatakan perasaannya padamu. Kejam sekali." Kata Takeru dengan nada dingin. Entah hanya perasaan Hitomi, ada yang tidak beres dengan nada bicara sahabatnya semasa kecil dulu.

"Eh… ee… itu… bukannya…" kata Hitomi terputus. Belum sempat Hitomi menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Takeru mendorong Hitomi ke sudut gang dan mencengkram bahunya seolah tak mempedulikan erangan kesakitan wanita bermanik _blue sapphire _dihadapannya itu. Hitomi membuka sedikit matanya. Meski samar, ia dapat melihat tatapan mata Takeru yang kosong.

'Siapapun… tolong aku… Unsui-_kun… _tolong…'

Htiomi memejamkan matanya. Pasrah dengan apapun yang akan terjadi padanya. Ia perlahan membuka kelopak matanya. Ia melihat sebuah sosok memunggungi dirinya seolah melindunginya.

"Tch." Takeru mendecih lalu pergi.

Hitomi bernapas lega. Sosok tadi membalikan badan padanya.

"Kau baik-baik aja?"

Mata Hitomi membulat melihat sosok yang sudah amat dikenalnya. Unsui, berdiri di hadapannya. Hitomi menerjang tubuh Unsui dan serta merta memeluknya.

"Hiks… hiks… aku takut…" kata Hitomi disela-sela tangisnya.

Unsui menghela napas dan mengusap pelan rambut coklat Hitomi.

Unsui akhirnya menggandeng Hitomi menjauh untuk menghindari tatapan orang-orang yang menyeringai seolah mendapat gosip baru. Untung aja gak ada Hiruma. Kalo ada, bisa langsung dipotretin dan disebarkan ke pihak publik. *Author juga mau liat 'tontonan' gratisan itu#digamparbolakbalik

Hitomi dan Unsui berjalan bergandengan. Hening menyelimuti mereka. Hitomi juga sudah mulai berhenti menangis.

"Ukh…"

Unsui menoleh kearah Hitomi yang merintih kesakitan. Wajah Hitomi benar-benar pucat. Dahinya berkerut seolah menahan sakit.

"Hitomi, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Unsui khawatir.

"Sakit… sepertinya bayinya mau lahir…" kata Hitomi lirih.

Unsui yang panik langsung menggendong Hitomi ke rumah sakit terdekat. Unsui benar-benar panik setengah mati.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Hitomi langsung dilarikan ke ruang bersalin. Unsui duduk di kursi tunggu. Ia menunduk menyembunyikan raut khawatirnya. Ia membuang napas. Berusaha mengembalikan ketenangannya.

Entah sudah berapa jam Unsui menunggu. Ia benar-benar khawatir pada Hitomi sekarang. Khawatir terjadi apa-apa padanya.

Seorang suster keluar dari ruangan Hitomi. Ia mendekati Unsui yang masih menunduk dalam diam.

"Eeh… maaf…" Unsui mendongak kearah sang suster tersebut.

"Apa anda suami dari nyonya Hitomi?" tanya sang suster sopan.

"I… iya." Kata Unsui seadanya.

Sang suster tersenyum.

"Selamat, anak anda kembar. Laki-laki dan perempuan."

Unsui terdiam. Hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan.

"La… lalu… Hitomi…"

"Dia baik-baik saja. Anda boleh menjenguknya sebentar." Kata sang suster lalu pergi meninggalkan Unsui.

Unsui membuka pintu tersebut perlahan. Yang pertama kali ia tangkap dengan penglihatannya adalah sosok yang terbaring lemas di ranjang rumah sakit. Mata _blue sapphire_nya menutup. Unsui menyibak poni Hitomi yang menutupi matanya. Unsui melirik ke samping ranjang Hitomi. Terdapat 2 _box _mungil. Didalamnya ada 2 bayi kecil yang tertidur pulas. Unsui tersenyum tipis.

"Ngh…" Hitomi mulai membuka matanya dan membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya.

"Hitomi?"

Hitomi melirik ke sampingnya. Unsui menatapnya dengan padangan 'syukurlah-kau-baik-baik-saja'.

"Ah, Unsui-_kun." _Kata Hitomi lirih.

"Kau ini membuatku khawatir saja." Kata Unsui sambil mengacak rambut Hitomi. Tidak biasanya, Hitomi membiarkannya. Biasanya ia selalu protes. Mungkin terlalu capek. Hitomi melirik kea rah sebaliknya dan tersenyum tipis. Ia menggendong bayi perempuannya dan mengusap rambut tipisnya.

"Dia lucu, kan." Kata Hitomi sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ya." Kata Unsui sambil mengusap rambut putrinya.

"Kau ingin memberinya nama siapa?" tanya Usui sambil menggendong bayi laki-laki. Hitomi Nampak berpikir. Ia tersenyum dan mengusap rambut coklat putrinya.

"Hotaru. Kongo Hotaru. Kalau yang ini, Yoru. Kongo Yoru." Kata Hitomi sambil mengusap kepala putranya digendongan Unsui.

"Nama yang indah." Kata Unsui sambil tersenyum kecil.

Unsui menatap Hitomi dan mengecup bibirnya pelan.

"Syukurlah kalau kau baik-baik saja." Kata Unsui disela ciumannya. Perkataan itu membuat hati Hitomi menjadi damai.

~~END~~

_Aku rela memberikan apapun yang kupunya demi anak-anak ini, dan demi masa depan mereka.  
-Takayama Hitomi/Kongo Hitomi._

_Aku hanya ingin satu hal. Aku ingin kedua anakku tumbuh dewasa tanpa perbedaan dan mereka bisa saling menyanyangi dan melindungi.  
-Kongo Unsui_

_Mereka sudah bisa membagi hati dan perasaan mereka. Mungkin cerita ini hanya kubuat sampai disini. Tapi kisah mereka akan tetap berjalan meski tak kuceritakan sampai akhir.  
-Author._

~~oo00oo~~

AKHIRNYAAAAA! *author tepar*

READEEEEEEERS! AKHIRNYA NIH FIC BERHASIL KUTAMATKAN SEBELUM UN!

Riku: *geplak Nur pake kipas kertas* Terus fic lo yang laen gimana, hah?! Mau ditelantarin gitu aja?! SADAR, DONG!

Nur: HIEEEEE! Ampun, Rik! Bukan maksud nelantarin, tapi gue udah keabisan ideee!

Riku: Aaahh! Alesan aja! *tembak Nur pake revoler*

Nur: *mati. Idup lagi pake auto revive* Yaudah, saya mau curcol sebentar.

Aiiiiish… saya apdet telat lagi… yaahh… kalian pasti tau saya anak vocal dan anak drumband. Dan seabrek kegiatan dari 2 eskul itu pluuus… meski Januari udah disuru berenti dari eskul, tetep aja saya adalah anak kelas 6 yang akan menghadapi UN! Belum lagi kakak saya yang nakut-nakutin tentang apa yang namanya MOS. Macem senior yang nindas junior, lah! Mesti didandanin aneh-aneh, lah! Apalah… sumpah saya jadi ragu untuk lulus SD dan menghadapi MOS…

Oke, kembali ke fic.

Saya juga ragu untuk ngelanjutinnya takut merinding sendiri baca fic ini. Takutnya hasilnya gak maksimal. Maklum, bahasa dapet paling bagus dikelas, tapi gak pede dengan fic sendiri. Dalem hati, saya ngebenerin apa kata Guest-_san _-,-a

Belum lagi ide di otak saya yang leletnya nyaing-nyaingin kemampuan jalannya siput. Maklum, segudang kegiatan, tugas, dan les yang membuat daya imajinasi saya berkurang. *nyamperin Spongebob minta 'Pelangi Imajinasi'*

Oke, belum lagi adegan Ten yang aballll… belum lagi ending terABAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLL LLL yang pernah saya buat di seluruh fic saya. Kayaknya saya gak berbakat membuat MC.

Dan saya lagi dilanda pusing yang amat sangat karena pembagian waktu saya yang AMAT SANGAT KETAT.

SEKALI LAGI, ITU KARENA DERITA JADI ANAK KELAS 6, ANAK DRUMBAND, DAN JADI ANAK VOKAL! NGERTIIIIIIIII?! *tereak pake toa masjid*

Ehem. Kayaknya udah kepanjangan. Udah 2000 words lebih dan kebanyakan Author ngebanyol. Sekali lagi, maaf buat plot yang loncat-loncat ini dan hal yang gak penting malah saya masukin. Maaaaaff!

Dan, oh ya. Saya berniat membuat sekuel keduanya yang ceritanya kejadian sehari-hari anaknya UnsuiHito, tapi gak janji, yaa! *authordihajar*

Review _atuh, nuhun._


End file.
